


Un secret de plus

by Neyane



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan a disparu pendant un mois, Crossover DC x Maximum Ride, En vrai y'a beaucoup plus de persos que ça mais flemme de tous les tagguer, Gen, Mais y'a la plupart des habituels côté DC, Pour l'instant y'a pas grand monde du côté de Maximum Ride, Spoiler alert : c'était pas pour faire du camping
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyane/pseuds/Neyane
Summary: Conan disparaît pendant un mois. Contre toute attente, il finit par revenir de lui-même, mais... Changé. Officiellement, il a tout oublié. Officieusement, il refuse de tout dire, mais tous en savent bien assez pour comprendre que le danger rôde toujours autour du petit détective.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. L'attente

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic aussi date d'y a un moment! En fait, elle a été commencée pendant le NaNoWriMo 2015 et continuée depuis, notamment pendant le NaNo 2019. Vous pouvez la lire sans soucis sans connaître Maximum Ride, c'est fait pour. Vous risquez d'être plus paumé si c'est l'inverse, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer :3

La neige tombait à gros flocons dehors, et le vent s'en mêlait, rendant le paysage invisible derrière le rideau de neige. Le manteau qui recouvrait le sol s’épaississait de plus en plus, et n'allait sans doute pas tarder à atteindre une hauteur record pour l'année.

En plus de tout ça, il devait probablement faire un froid de canard là dehors. Heureusement, ni Agasa ni Ai n'en souffraient, bien au chaud chez eux. Peu de gens seraient assez fous pour sortir par un temps pareil, la route étant sans doute impraticable en voiture, aussi n'avaient-ils pas de projets particuliers pour la journée, l'école ayant été annulée en raison du mauvais temps.

Néanmoins, le confort d'être à l'abri et au chaud par une météo pareille ne suffisait pas à les dérider. Le professeur et Ai étaient tous deux installés sur le canapé, regardant la tempête qui sévissait dehors avec un regard pensif et inquiet.

-Ça fait un mois aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? Demanda Agasa.

-Oui, confirma Ai. Un mois pile.

-Et toujours rien ? Continua-t-il en lançant un regard incertain à son téléphone, posé sur la table à côté de leurs tasses.

-Non, et ce n'est sans doute pas aujourd'hui qu'ils trouveront quelque chose. Ils le savent, à l'agence, et ne doivent pas avoir meilleur mine que nous en ce moment.

Cette remarque sembla déprimer le professeur encore plus. Il poussa un soupir en regardant la neige.

-Mais où peut-il bien être ?

Il ne demanda même pas à la scientifique si elle pensait qu'il était toujours en vie. Il lui avait déjà posé la question, il connaissait son avis sur le sujet, et n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle baisse son moral encore plus. Déjà que même lui avait du mal à rester optimiste après un mois.

Un mois bon sang ! Un mois sans la moindre piste, sans la moindre nouvelle, rien. Il n'avait pas réapparu de quelque façon que se soit, ils n'avaient reçu aucune demande de rançon, absolument rien. C'est comme s'il avait simplement disparu de la surface de la terre.

Personne ne comprenait. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Bien sûr, cela arrivait que quelqu'un meurt et que son corps ne réapparaisse que bien plus tard, mais tout de même. Beaucoup de gens l'avaient cherché, bien plus que ce que les médias avaient laissé voir, comment pouvaient-ils être toujours dans l'ignorance ?

Ai partageait son étonnement. Au début, elle avait vraiment eu peur que se soit eux. Mais elle avait vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Quelque chose chose clochait. Si ça avait été eux, alors ils s'en seraient pris à ses proches. Ils l'auraient sans doute retrouvée, elle aussi. Là, rien. Seule une personne manquait, et même si le manque de preuves semblait les incriminer, elle avait eu plus tard la confirmation qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir là dedans. Mais dans ce cas, qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à lui ? Qui avait réussi à l'enlever, le neutraliser, peut-être même le tuer, avec tant d'efficacité ? Et sans laisser aucune trace ?

Plus personnes n'avait d'hypothèses nouvelles à tester, d'idées à proposer. L'enquête en était à son point mort depuis trop longtemps déjà, la police avait bien été obligée de passer à autre chose. D'autres enquêtes se présentaient tous les jours, mais celle-ci demeurait, étrange. Peu osaient le dire, mais pour beaucoup, c'était désormais peine perdue. Quoi qu'il se fut passé, il était sans doute déjà trop tard, même s'ils restaient beaucoup à être prêts à se précipiter sur la moindre piste.

Il n'y avait tout simplement rien. Pas la moindre petite piste, depuis un mois.

Ai le savait, les chances pour qu'il y ai une amélioration aujourd'hui étaient très faibles, voir quasi inexistantes pour être honnête. Le fait que cela fasse pile un mois aujourd'hui qu'il avait disparu n'y changerait rien. Le professeur le savait également, mais peut importe ses doutes, il était de nature trop optimiste pour se contenter de ce silence.

Pourtant, c'était ce qui les entourait en ce moment. Le silence.

Oh, il y avait bien le bruit du vent. Là dehors, la tempête de neige continuait, mais le silence demeurait dans la maison.

Le silence.

Qui fut brisé par la sonnerie.

Les deux personnes tournèrent la tête vers la porte, surprises.

-Qui a eu la folie de sortir par ce temps ? S'étonna Agasa.

-Sans doute quelqu'un qui ne tient pas beaucoup à la vie, remarqua posément Ai.

Le professeur se leva et y ouvrir, laissant passé un adulte couvert de neige. Il eu beau s'épousseter avant d'entrer, il laissa malgré tout de gros flocons dans l'entrée et s'en excusa aussitôt auprès de son hôte.

-Pardonnez-moi de salir votre maison, professeur, mais il fait un tel temps.

Okiya Subaru se retourna un temps pour poser son manteau et également faire tomber la neige coincée dans son écharpe pendant qu'il tournait le dos à la pièce puis il se retourna pour être accueillir par un professeur stupéfait.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de braver pareille tempête juste pour venir nous voir ? Je n'arrive même pas à voir les maisons voisines d'ici, vous auriez pu vous perdre !

-N'exagérons rien, nous habitons à côté, mais c'est vrai que ce temps ne facilite pas les choses, j'ai rarement vu pareille tempête !

-Et moi donc ! S'exclama Agasa. Venez vous réchauffer !

Il entraîna son invité près du canapé et de sa table basse, qu'il avait délaissée il y a quelques secondes. Voyant leurs tasses, à lui et Ai, il s'empressa de proposer à boire au jeune homme, qui accepta volontiers.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Questionna Ai.

-Eh bien, cela fait un mois jour pour jour aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que votre moral ne devait pas être au plus fort alors, vu que je n'avais rien à faire, je me suis dis que passer vous voir ne nous ferait pas de mal, autant à vous qu'à moi.

-Alors vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé, hein ? Ni vous, ni la police, constata Ai avec un ton entre l'ironie et la déception.

Leur invité se contenta du silence comme approbation. Rien de neuf, comme toujours, toutes les idées qui étaient venus à l'esprit des gens impliqués dans l'enquête n'avaient jamais menées à rien. Un tel néant dans une affaire était rare, de l'avis même des policiers qui s'en étaient occupés, mais cela n'aidait en rien à éclaircit le mystère de cette disparition...

* * *

Le temps n'était pas différent à l'agence, et l'atmosphère non plus. On aurait pu croire à un après midi normal pourtant. Kogoro était à son bureau, essayant désespérément de faire marcher son téléviseur qui avait des difficultés à afficher l'émission à laquelle participait son idole Yôko Okino, et Ran s'exaspérait de le voir ainsi, même s'il fallait bien reconnaître qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas travailler. Par un temps pareil, aucun client ne se risquerait à venir jusqu'à l'agence, et même s'il avait eu une enquête, sortir n'était pas la chose dont on avait le plus envie quand on voyait la neige qui tombait dehors, et ce n'était pas non plus la chose la plus conseillée à faire par un temps, pareil, pour des raisons de sécurité. D'ailleurs, la circulation était quasi inexistante dans la rue.

Néanmoins, quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de bien plus évident que chez le professeur. Quelqu'un manquait, une présence. Il manquait une silhouette sur le canapé, usuellement occupée à lire un manga ou partager la télévision de la maison.

Conan Edogawa manquait depuis un mois. Et cela se ressentait, surtout aujourd'hui. Ran était assise sur le canapé elle aussi, regardant la place vacante, et elle aussi songeait au fait que ça faisait un mois pile qu'il avait disparu. Déjà...

Elle ne s'y habituait décidément pas. Il avait beau ne pas être de la famille, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était là que son absence créait un réel vide. Et même après un mois, même en sachant qu'après un tel délai, les chances de le retrouver vivant étaient infimes, elle ne pouvait se résoudre au pire.

Son père ne lui était pas d'un grand secours. Oh, elle savait qu'il avait fait son possible, et elle le savait tout autant concerné qu'elle par la disparition de leur protégé. Justement. Il était affecté lui aussi, même si on pouvait en douter en le voyant ainsi accaparé par son émission. Lui aussi ne baissait pas les bras, même s'il savait que les chances étaient infimes. Il devait bien ça aux parents du petit.

Très bizarre, d'ailleurs, la réaction des parents. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le père, seule la mère de Conan était venue lorsque, après quelques jours, ils avaient bien été obligés de les avertir via le professeur.

Elle avait parut vraiment atteinte, vraiment triste et inquiète, d'une façon réellement sincère, si bien que Ran s'était senti obligée de la rassurer. Elle avait aussi vu un drôle de regard chez cette femme, comme une sorte de compassion pour elle et son père, comme si elle avait conscience de ce que la disparition de Conan représentait pour eux.

Ran avait confiance, elle avait sans doute tout fait pour retrouver son fils, mais elle ne l'avait presque pas revue depuis. C'était surtout le professeur qui communiquait avec eux pour les tenir au courant, comme s'il jouait le rôle d'intermédiaire. Mais où étaient-ils partis alors que leur fils avait disparu ? Et pourquoi le père ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se déplacer ?

Il n'y avait pas que ça, bien sûr. Comme les Kudo étaient de la famille éloignée de Conan, Yukiko et Yusaku avaient été mis au courant, et ils étaient venus aider la police, sans grand succès. A cette occasion, Ran avait constaté qu'ils paraissaient eux aussi fortement affectés par la disparition de Conan, en particulier Yukiko, dont la réaction lui rappelait la mère de Conan. A un tel point que la jeune fille s'étonnait que Shinichi ne lui ai jamais parlé de lui auparavant, sa famille et lui avaient pourtant l'air proches.

Et Shinichi, justement, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps non plus. Cela n'aurait pas été surprenant... Si Conan n'avait pas disparu. Mais malgré la situation, il n'était pas revenu. En fait, depuis la disparition de Conan, il était très distant. Il disait qu'il enquêtait quelque part où on captait très mal, et quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne revenait pas, il avait répondu que ses parents s'en occupaient déjà et qu'il avait confiance, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir car il était occupé. Il avait eu l'air bizarre cependant, et Ran se demandait s'il n'était pas, lui aussi, plus affecté qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, ce qui l'étonnait tant elle avait peu vu Conan et Shinichi ensemble. Se connaissaient-ils si bien que ça ? Mais alors pourquoi diable Shinichi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de lui ?

Ce n'était qu'une infime partie des questions qui entouraient Conan et sa disparition. Sans parler des circonstances même de cette dernière : on ne savait même pas où il avait disparu exactement, sinon cela aurait probablement grandement fait avancer l'enquête. A ce moment là, il était en vadrouille, seul comme il en avait parfois la mauvaise habitude, et puis il avait simplement disparu. Quand, inquiets, ils avaient essayé de le contacter, le professeur leur avait appris qu'il avait laissé son téléphone à charger chez lui juste avant sa disparition. Ils avaient alors essayé avec le badge, sans plus de résultat, et quand ils avaient finis par utiliser les lunettes radar, elles étaient restées désespérément vides.

Et depuis, rien, ou presque. Le dossier était tristement vide.

Et maintenant, un mois après, ses proches commençaient à envisager plus que jamais la terrible idée que, peut-être, ils devraient passer le reste de leur vie sans jamais le revoir. Et pour certains, l'idée passait très mal.

Ran en faisait parti.

* * *

-Allons, ne soyez pas si défaitistes, dit doucement Okiya.

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est plutôt votre optimisme disproportionné, répliqua Ai. Je n'ai aucune envie que se soit la vérité, mais je sais que tant de temps après, les chances de retrouver un disparu sont infimes. Cela ne me fait vraiment pas plaisir, mais je préfère me faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir plutôt que de poursuivre des chimères.

Ai resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine en disant cela. Elle avait beau aborder son air nonchalant habituel, elle ne pouvait cacher que le sujet la touchait vraiment. Son air triste prouvait qu'elle se serait largement passée de devoir faire à nouveau le deuil de quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Néanmoins, elle pensait chaque mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune preuve, elle préférait se faire à l'idée la plus probable, soit l'hypothèse selon laquelle, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, Conan n'était plus de ce monde, plutôt que de se berner d'illusions. Elle savait très bien que, si cette première hypothèse venait à se révéler juste, la réalité n'en serait que plus douloureuse si elle était trop optimiste.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle cherchait à convaincre le professeur Agasa de se ranger à son avis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre s'ils venaient à apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle comme celle qu'elle redoutait depuis un mois.

Mais visiblement, il n'était toujours pas de son avis. Et Okiya non plus, ce qui, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, l'étonnait venant de lui.

-Je te trouve bien négative tout de même. On parle d'un enfant, certes, mais particulièrement intelligent et débrouillard, cela ne devrait-il pas suffire pour faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté des probabilités ? Remarqua Okiya.

Ai sourit devant l'argument. Un sourire amer, presque nostalgique.

-Le professeur m'avait dit la même chose, un jour où Conan avait disparu, pendant une affaire d'il y a longtemps. Je lui avais alors rappelé, comme je vous le rappelle maintenant, que Conan sait que ses proches s'inquiètent pour lui et qu'il les contacterait pour les rassurer s'il le pouvait. S'il ne le fait pas, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être capable de le faire, et c'était en effet le cas à l'époque. Et si ici aussi quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'en empêche, je ne vois pas comment ni pourquoi il serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Cela fait un mois !

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le seul scénario possible.

Ai soupira.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Vous m'avez dit vos autres théories, mais on a aucun moyen de les vérifier. Et comme je le disais, après autant de temps, ce sont loin d'être les plus probables.

Le professeur paraissait gêné par cette idée, mais il n'arrivait plus à trouver d'arguments pour la contredire. La position de Ai était certes un peu pessimiste, mais elle était sans doute plus réaliste que lui, il en avait conscience. Difficile, avec ça, de la faire changer d'avis. Pourtant, il voyait bien que la situation la faisait souffrir, comme eux tous. Elle avait beau privilégier une hypothèse, elle ne savait pas.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait.

Et c'était surtout cela qui faisait mal.


	2. Le retour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le vent, mon imagination ou quelqu'un est en train de frapper à la porte?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoi, comment ça j'avais oublié de mettre à jour la fic ici? Non, c'est faux!  
> Ok, je plaide coupable, totalement! Et j'ai relu le chapitre 1 aussi au passage, et je suis rendu compte que malgré le nombre de relectures y'a toujours des fautes qui traînent! ^^'  
> Enfin bref, bonne lecture ^^

C'est alors qu'un silence lourd de sens s'installait qu'ils l'entendirent. Un faible bruit, comme si on frappait ou grattait à la porte, mais si peu fort qu'ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas entendu s'ils étaient toujours en train de parler. Le professeur se tourna vers la porte, étonné.

-C'est vraiment quelqu'un en train de frapper à la porte ou bien c'est le vent ? S'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

-La meilleure façon de le savoir est d'aller voir, sourit Okiya en se levant, devançant le professeur pour aller ouvrir.

Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ai les imita.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte à peu près en même temps et, comme Okiya était toujours devant, il se permit de l'ouvrir.

Au début, il ne virent rien d'autre que la tempête, leur vision étant gênée par la neige que le vent leur envoyait à la figure. Ai, qui était plus bas que les autres, fut la première à le voir, des pans de sa tête et de ses vêtements encore visibles malgré la neige qui commençait à le recouvrir.

-Edogawa-kun !?

Surpris, les deux adultes baissèrent la tête pendant qu'Ai passait à côté d'eux pour se précipiter vers la forme déjà à moitié ensevelie sous la neige.

C'était bien lui. Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi Kudo, porté disparu depuis un mois. Il était blême mais ne tremblait plus malgré le froid, et ses yeux mis clos semblaient être sur le point de se fermer. Il était de toute évidence dans un état d'hypothermie avancé, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu le temps qu'il faisait.

-Shinichi ! Laissa échapper le professeur Agasa en découvrant l'enfant alors qu'Ai s'agenouillait pour évaluer son état.

-Il est en train de passer en hypothermie grave, il faut vite l'emmener à l'intérieur ! S'exclama la scientifique.

-Laisse-moi faire, fit Okiya en se baissant pour prendre Conan.

Il épousseta sommairement la neige qui le recouvrait et le porta à l'intérieur. Sous les recommandations d'Ai, le professeur se hâta d'amener une couverture et de l'étaler sur le canapé, puis ils allongèrent Conan dessus et le recouvrirent d'une seconde couverture. En couplant leurs connaissances à eux trois, surtout Okiya et Ai, ils s'activèrent pour réchauffer l'enfant, mais pas trop rapidement car cela pouvait être dangereux.

Malgré leur réactivité dès qu'ils l'avaient découvert, le détective avait sombré dans l'inconscience. L'un d'eux fit remarquer que ses vêtements devaient être mouillés à cause de la neige, et ils réussirent à lui en dégoter des secs. En s'occupant de ses vieilles affaires, Ai remarqua aussitôt que la veste et le T-shirt qu'il portait alors étaient en lambeaux dans le dos, et parcourus de nombreux autres trous faisant penser à des marques de plaies et autres blessures semblables.

Elle apporta les affaires déchirées aux deux hommes pour leur montrer pendant qu'ils étaient assit en face de l'endroit où dormait Conan, surveillant l'évolution de son état.

-Vous avez vu un peu l'état de ses vêtements ?

-Oui je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure quand on l'a changé, confirma Okiya. On dirait que ça correspond aux traces de blessures et d'anciennes cicatrices que j'ai pu repérer tout à l'heure. Comme s'il avait été blessé, mais il y a un petit moment de cela. Seules de rares plaies avaient l'air récentes.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu discuter de ce fait étrange, un mouvement du côté de l'enfant les fit tous tourner la tête. Conan semblait être en train de revenir petit à petit à lui.

-Professeur, allez vite lui préparer une boisson chaude !

-Du café ?

-Non, du thé serait mieux. Et pas trop brûlant, mais assez chaud pour l'aider à se réchauffer !

Agasa se leva aussitôt pour s'exécuter tandis que les deux autres s'approchaient de leur patient. Okiya restait un peu à l'écart mais restait attentif tandis qu'Ai s'approchait pour voir si Conan réagissait à ses appels.

-Hé, Edogawa-kun ? Tu m'entends?

Le détective cligna quelques fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité, puis il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Ha... Haibara ? Murmura-t-il avec une voix faible.

-Alors, ce thé, il vient ? Exhorta Ai.

-Il arrive !

-Ça va t'aider à te réchauffer, fit la scientifique en aidant Conan à se redresser. Tu n'as pas encore l'air totalement remis.

Et en effet, même s'il était à nouveau conscient, Conan se mit à frissonner légèrement alors que son changement de position créait des courants d'airs. De plus, ses mouvements étaient imprécis, ses membres semblaient encore engourdis par le froid, si bien que Ai du s'asseoir à côté de lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir et arranger les couvertures autour de lui.

-Regarde-moi ça, râla-t-elle. Tu disparais pendant un mois, tu reviens soudainement et en plus je dois t'aider à boire ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué pendant tout ce temps, hein ?

Sa question entraîna un très violent frisson chez son patient, qui semblait plus être du à ses propos qu'à son état. Ai se figea, surprise, et observa le visage de Conan.

Il n'avait pas d'expression particulièrement effrayée ou choquée, quoique frigorifié comme il était, son visage devait avoir du mal à montrer ses sentiments, mais sa question avait visiblement ravivé des souvenirs peu heureux, aussi s'abstient-elle de creuser le sujet pour le moment. Elle avait déjà l'impression de rêver. Le revoir vivant alors qu'elle cherchait à se convaincre du pire... Pour une fois, le professeur et Okiya avaient eu raison d'espérer !

Agasa posa la boisson sur la table. Conan avait tellement de mal ne serait-ce qu'à prendre la tasse dans ses mains qu'Ai finit par lui dire, exaspérée :

-Laisse, je vais te faire boire.

-Je peux le faire tout seul, lui assura Conan d'une voix toujours faible.

-Non, tu n'es pas en état.

Elle le laissa néanmoins enserrer la tasse de ses mains pour l'aider à se réchauffer, puis elle enserra les mains de Conan contenant la tasse pour l'aider à la porter à sa bouche. Il but lentement quelques longues gorgées avant de reposer la boisson fumante, l'air soulagé.

-Ça fait du bien, admis-t-il avec une voix un peu plus forte.

Ses trois gardiens se détendirent légèrement.

-Tant mieux, soupira Agasa. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire s'il avait fallu t'emmener à l'hôpital. Ma voiture ne peut sans doute pas traverser un temps pareil et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils puissent venir non plus.

-C'est vrai que c'est une météo pour le moins inhabituelle pour Tokyo, remarqua Okiya. Des chutes de neige pareilles ici sont rares, la ville n'y est sans doute pas aussi bien préparée qu'à Sapporo, mais ils doivent se débrouiller malgré tout pour secourir ceux qui en ont besoin, et il doit hélas y en avoir beaucoup.

-On peut être heureux alors, on leur a évité un potentiel patient. Ceci dit tu as eu beaucoup de chance, tu frappais tellement peu fort à la porte qu'on a faillit ne pas t'entendre ! Rappela Ai. Encore quelques minutes et je pense que même l'hôpital n'aurait rien pu faire pour toi.

-Ai, voyons, ne dit pas des choses pareilles... La tempéra le professeur. Il est là et il va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Ça reste encore à prouver, vu toutes ses cicatrices.

En disant cela, Ai surveillait la réaction de Conan. Il avait beau être résistant, il était sans doute encore en état de choc, ou au moins en partie dans les vapes, à cause de son hypothermie récente, et elle ne voulait pas aborder de sujets fâcheux s'il n'était pas prêt à en parler. Il se contenta d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Tout va bien, je n'ai aucune plaie nécessitant des soins, elles sont presque toutes guéries, vous avez du vous en rendre compte si vous les avez vues, non ?

Okiya hocha la tête.

-Tu sembles en relativement bonne santé pour quelqu'un qui a disparu depuis un mois et qui vient de manquer de mourir d'hypothermie, confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

-Arrêtez de parler de malheur, leur intima Agasa. Fêtons plutôt cela ! Il faudrait aussi prévenir Ran.

A ces mots, l'enfant fit la grimace.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la prévenir tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna le professeur.

-Elle risque de vouloir venir malgré le temps.

-Tu n'as pas tord, autant attendre un peu, ça te laissera également le temps de te reposer. Approuva Ai. Tu n'es pas encore totalement remis de ton hypothermie, d'ailleurs tu trembles encore un peu.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Un grognement très bruyant provint alors de son estomac. L'enfant rougit légèrement.

-Hum, professeur, je me doute que ce n'est pas l'heure de manger, mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te préparer ce qu'il faut ! S'exclama le professeur avec un air satisfait de pouvoir aider.

-Je vais vous seconder, ça ira plus vite, proposa Okiya.

Ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt en direction de la cuisine. Ai resta assise à côté de Conan, l'aidant encore à boire de temps en temps, mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il redevenait maître de ses mouvements, et il n'eut bientôt plus besoin d'elle. Elle s'éloigna donc un peu mais resta sur le canapé, respectant le silence du détective pendant qu'elle entendait les deux hommes s'activer dans la cuisine, échangeant propositions de plats et demande de sortir tel ou tel ingrédient ou ustensile. S'assurant qu'ils étaient trop occupés pour entendre, elle se tourna vers Conan et glissa avec un petit sourire :

-Tu as quand même eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir laissé ton téléphone à charger ici, sinon Ran aurait du supporter la disparition de Shinichi en plus de la tienne, et tu aurais eu du mal à lui expliquer pourquoi ils réapparaissaient tous les deux en même temps.

-Vous lui avez parlé ?

-On a surtout envoyé quelques mails, mais on l'a aussi appelée assez rapidement en utilisant le transformateur de voix, pour être plus crédible, mais on a essayé de correspondre avec elle le moins possible pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien et pour qu'elle ne s'étonne pas de ne pas avoir de nouvelles pendant un moment.

-Il faudra que je pense à l'appeler alors, fit Conan.

-Il vaut mieux que tu attendes quelques jours, tu es sensé être hors de portée pour un moment. En tout cas c'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Tes parents sont également venus, ta mère déguisée pour duper Ran, et ils ont enquêté sur ta disparition sans rien trouver. Ils sont partis faire on ne sait trop quoi, peut-être continuer l'enquête par d'autres moyens ou se changer les idées suite à la disparition de leur fils. Je pense que eux, tu peux les appeler tout de suite si tu te sens assez bien pour cela.

Conan fit la grimace.

-Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux le faire maintenant, lâcha-t-il avec un soupir.

* * *

Comme prévu, l'appel dura de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Conan s'échina à rassurer Yukiko en lui répétant qu'il allait bien, omettant avec soin de parler de son hypothermie récente. Il finit par lui passer Ai pour qu'elle lui confirme qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il parla ensuite un peu à son père, à qui il promit de lui raconter un peu plus en détail ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'ils se verraient à Tokyo dans quelques jours, puis il raccrocha à temps pour entendre de la part d'Okiya que c'était prêt.

Assez logiquement, ils ne lui avaient préparé que des plats chauds, des petites recettes assez sommaires, préférant être rapides plutôt que de se lancer dans la préparation d'une nourriture trop élaborée, surtout que le contenu du frigo n'offrait pas non plus énormément de possibilités, et puis les quantités étaient plutôt faibles étant donné que c'était pour une seule personne, un enfant qui plus est.

Enfin, Conan avait peut-être l'apparence d'un enfant, mais il était visiblement affamé car il termina toute la portion que les deux cuisiniers improvisés avaient préparé.

-Eh bien, tu avais faim ! Constata le professeur. Mais ça me fait plaisir, si tu manges ainsi, c'est que tu dois bien aller !

-Il a en effet l'air en relativement bonne santé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas mangé à sa faim ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Okiya.

L'enfant hocha la tête. L'inquiétude se raviva sur le visage de l'inventeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé exactement pendant le mois dernier ? Finit par demander Ai de but en blanc.

Conan parut hésiter quelques secondes, puis il regarda les personnes qui l'entouraient dans les yeux tour à tour en disant :

-Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je vous en parlerais dans quelques jours, lorsque ma... lorsque Yukiko et Yuusaku seront là. En attendant, si vous pouviez juste faire comme si j'avais oublié ce qui s'était passé pendant le mois dernier auprès de la police et de Ran...

Ils parurent surpris par cette demande, mais hochèrent la tête.

-Comme tu veux, accepta le professeur avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Tu devrais quand même aller voir un docteur pour vérifier ton état de santé. Et tu as beau ne pas être en danger immédiat, certaines de ses cicatrices pourraient avoir besoin d'aide pour se refermer correctement, surtout que ce coup de froid n'a pas du aider, proposa Subaru.

-Surtout pas ! S'exclama le détective avec une expression paniquée rappelant lorsqu'il avait affaire à l'Organisation.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ai.

-Je vous l'ai dis, je vous expliquerais dans quelques jours, leur promit Conan. Pour l'instant, je vais bien, d'accord ? Donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

-Tu ne vas pas re-disparaître au moins ? S'enquit le professeur.

-Normalement non, soupira l'enfant.

-Comment ça « normalement » ? S'affola le professeur.

-Nous feront en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, coupa Subaru. En attendant, tu as conscience que simuler une amnésie auprès de la police ne sera pas facile ? Tu ne préfère pas leur dire la vérité ?

Conan fit non de la tête.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas. Vraiment.

-Et à Jodie-sensei ? Suggéra Ai.

-Peut-être, consentit Conan. J'aviserais dans quelques jours.

Sentant son envie de changer de sujet, Subaru proposa au professeur d'aller faire la vaisselle. Ai les accompagna pour laisser le détective un peu seul. Lorsqu'elle revint pour voir comment Conan allait, laissant les deux hommes se débrouiller pour terminer, elle constata que l'enfant s'était endormit sur le canapé avec un air paisible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision. Elle qui s'était attendue au pire, elle était vraiment heureuse que sa disparition se conclue ainsi, même si le mystère planait toujours sur ce qui lui était arrivé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vu que je suis pas beaucoup plus rapide à poster quand j'ai déjà des chapitres de prêt ou non, je promet rien pour la suite!  
> Chap posté le 16.07.2020 (sur AO3, l'es dispo sur ffnet depuis bien plus longtemps).


	3. J'arrive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention, Ran en approche...

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la réapparition du détective. Okiya était rentré chez lui mais gardait un œil sur la maison voisine. Quant à Conan, ils l'avaient laissé dormir, devinant qu'il en avait sans doute bien besoin. Ai ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre que c'était la première fois en un mois qu'il se sentait en sécurité. En tout cas, c'est ce dont on avait l'impression quand on voyait la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était assoupi, et l'expression détendue sur son visage.

Il finit néanmoins par se réveiller alors que la nuit tombait doucement et que la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Il bâilla et s'étira tout en se redressant, repoussant la couverture qu'on avait posée sur lui. Tournant la tête, il vit Ai près de lui, occupée à lire un magazine.

-Tu es restée là pendant tout le temps où je dormais ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Le professeur et Subaru-san ont dit que c'était préférable, pour voir comment tu allais et surtout pour s'assurer que tu n'allais pas disparaître à nouveau.

-Ça, c'était surtout le professeur Agasa, je suis sûr.

-Non, Subaru-san a aussi dit que comme on ne sait toujours pas ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est mieux de garder un œil sur toi.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rassurez moi, vous n'allez pas me fliquer jusqu'à ce que mes parents arrivent ? Si je me sentais toujours en danger, je vous l'aurais dit, voir même je ne serais pas revenu tout court.

La scientifique ferma soudainement son magazine pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Alors tu pouvais revenir plus tôt et tu ne l'as pas fait ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Se défendit Conan. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous savez, le professeur et toi, que je ne vous aurais pas mis en danger.

-A vérifier, quand je vois à quel point du manque de prudence face à l'Organisation parfois, répliqua Ai en posant le magazine à côté d'elle. En tout cas, la neige a cessé de tomber, et la rue est à peu près praticable, que se soit à pieds ou en voiture. Tu veux prévenir Ran maintenant ? Il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop tarder, elle risque de nous en vouloir si elle apprend que tu étais là depuis plusieurs heures déjà et qu'on ne l'a pas prévenue.

A cette idée, Conan sauta aussitôt du canapé et chercha le professeur du regard.

-Excellente idée, approuva-t-il. Où est le professeur ? Tiens, et Subaru et parti ? Rajouta-t-il en voyant la lumière dans la maison voisine.

La scientifique parut surprise par ton enthousiasme. Voyant son expression, le détective se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Oh, rien. Simplement, vu ta réaction tout à l'heure quand on a demandé si tu voulais prévenir Mouri-san, j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas pressé de lui annoncer ton retour.

-Bien sûr que si, la contredit Conan. Simplement, c'était trop dangereux pour elle de venir par ce temps. Et puis..

-Tu voulais avoir le temps de te reposer un peu avant de la revoir ? Devina Ai.

Le détective hocha la tête.

-J'ai hâte de la revoir, mais se sera difficile de mentir face à elle et à l'oncle, expliqua le détective. C'est comme pour l'Organisation, je dois encore leur cacher des choses, toujours plus de choses, et ça me pèse...

-Tu ne t'es quand même pas frotté à une sorte d'Organisation n°2 ? S'inquiéta la scientifique.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, mais ne t'en fait pas ! Je ne chercherais pas à enquêter sur deux fronts à la fois, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

-Ah oui ? Fit la scientifique avec un air sceptique. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

-Je t'en dirais plus plus tard, promit à nouveau le détective. En attendant, je t'assures que tout va bien !

Ai n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Ce n'était pas inhabituel en soit que Conan veuille faire cavalier seul, mais qu'il cache des choses ainsi, aussi éhontément, c'était surprenant. Même au professeur et à Subaru, il ne voulait rien dire, comme s'il avait besoin de temps. Sans doute voulait-il d'abord retrouver une certaine routine, retourner à une vie normale, avant de vraiment se pencher sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Visiblement, ça n'avait pas été facile pendant le mois dernier, vu comment il rechignait à en parler, il devait vouloir prendre le temps de digérer, de faire ses propres conclusions... Ou alors il cherchait à les protéger, comme il cachait à Ai ses avancées sur l'Organisation pour éviter de l'impliquer et ainsi la mettre en danger.

Voyant son air pensif, l'enfant finit par demander s'il pouvait emprunter leur douche avant de prévenir Ran. Ai hocha les épaules et il partit donc.

Pendant qu'il était absent, le professeur s'approcha, l'air vaguement inquiet.

-Alors, tu l'as trouvé comment ?

-Vous n'aviez qu'à vous joindre à nous pour le savoir, répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi être resté volontairement à l'écart en prétendant être occupé ?

-C'est à dire que... Comme il avait l'air gêné tout à l'heure quand on était trop nombreux, et qu'il t'a parlé pendant que Subaru-san et moi étions occupés, je me suis dis qu'il se confierait plus facilement s'il n'y avait que toi.

-J'aurais plutôt dit qu'il se confierait d'avantage à vous, professeur. Vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps et il a confiance, alors que moi, il cherche sans arrêt à me protéger, à me rassurer. Mais je pense qu'il ne vous aurait pas parlé non plus, ceci dit. Il a l'air de vouloir qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille, et je pense que c'est ce qu'on devrait faire.

-Mais quand même, continua Agasa en regardant dehors. Comment est-il arrivé là ? On en a un peu discuté avec Subaru-san, vu comment il était habillé et le temps qu'il faisait alors, il aurait à peine pu faire le trajet que Subaru-san a fait pour venir.

-On pourra difficilement le savoir tant qu'il ne nous aura pas parlé. Les traces qu'il aura pu laisser en venant, que se soit à pieds ou en étant déposé en voiture par quelqu'un, on été effacées par la neige depuis longtemps.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un aurait pu l'amener ici ?

-Ça m'étonnerait, commença Ai. Mais d'un autre côté...

-Quoi ? La pressa le professeur.

-Rien, ce n'est qu'une impression. Laissons le sujet de côté pour le moment, d'accord ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est sensé faire comme s'il avait oublié ce qui lui était arrivé pendant un mois, autant commencer maintenant.

Le professeur hocha la tête, et s'occupa plutôt à trouver des vêtements pour que Conan puisse sortir sans risquer une nouvelle hypothermie. Il réussi à trouver quelques affaires du garçon qui traînaient dans la maison, pour les fois où il venait dormir à l'improviste, et il s'apprêtait à les amener du côté de la douche lorsqu'Ai lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire, Ran viendrait sans doute le voir ici plutôt que l'inverse. Par contre, habiller Conan un peu plus chaudement qu'il ne l'était en ce moment ne lui ferait pas de mal, car ils avaient du parer au plus pressé tout à l'heure et même si cela avait suffit sous la couverture, c'était désormais un peu léger pour la saison, même en intérieur, surtout vu ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Au final, c'est Ai qui se retrouva à apporter ses affaires au détective. Elle s'approcha de la salle de bain et toqua à la porte.

-Edogawa-kun ? Je t'apporte des affaires de rechange.

Il y eu un bruit étrange, comme un mouvement brusque.

-Ha.. Haibara ?!

-Je peux ouvrir ou pas ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu impatiente.

-O-Oui, vas-y !

Elle baissa la poignée et poussa la porte pour voir Conan torse nu. Il avait déjà enfilé le pantalon qu'il avait tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas ça qui retenait l'attention de la scientifique.

Il avait bel et bien été blessé récemment. Oh, rien de trop sérieux d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, mais il y avait de nombreuses petites coupures qui n'étaient pas là avant, ainsi que des traces de brûlure. Elle se passa néanmoins de commentaire, devinant qu'il serait tout autant réticent à répondre que tout à l'heure, et se contenta de lui tendre les affaires avec un petit sourire :

-J'arrive pile au bon moment on dirait. Met plutôt ça pour le haut, ça te tiendra plus chaud.

-Merci, fit Conan en prenant les vêtements qu'elle lui tendait. J'arrive dans quelques minutes !

La jeune femme reparti, et c'est seulement alors qu'elle fermait la porte que Conan se mit dans une position lui permettant de voir son dos grâce au miroir, qu'elle remarqua les deux étranges cicatrices qui le barraient de haut en bas. Elles semblaient faire parti des plaies les plus récentes mais restaient bénignes, aussi parti-elle sans faire de commentaire rejoindre le professeur dans la pièce principale.

L'enfant ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux.

-Vous avez mon téléphone professeur ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Oui, j'ai préféré garder tes deux téléphones plutôt que Ran ne les ai. Je les ai chargés pendant que tu dormais, les voilà, répondit-il en lui tendant les deux appareils.

-Merci !

Le détective jeta un rapide coup d’œil dehors. La nuit était tombée mais il était encore assez tôt. Il ne neigeait plus et on pouvait à nouveau circuler en voiture. Ce n'était pas un jour où elle avait entraînement de karaté, elle devrait donc être à l'agence, mais dans le doute, il préféra quand même l'appeler sur son portable, surtout que ça augmentait ses chances de tomber sur elle en premier plutôt que sur Kogoro.

Bien sûr, l'oncle devait s'être inquiété pour lui aussi, mais, outre ses parents, la première personne à prévenir de son retour était sans aucun doute la jeune femme. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas trop à quelle réaction s'attendre. C'était différent de la première fois où il l'avait appelée en tant que Shinichi après sa disparition, elle n'entretenait pas la même relation avec Conan. C'est donc avec une étrange appréhension qu'il composa son numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

* * *

La nuit avait beau être tombée, le ciel gardait une teinte rougeâtre du fait des lumières de la ville se reflétant sur les nuages. C'était particulièrement vrai dans le centre ville, où Sonoko avait réussi à traîner Ran pour lui éviter de broyer du noir pendant la fin de l'après midi. Cela n'avait pas si mal marché. Après tout, quand elles sortaient ainsi en ville, il était assez rare que Conan les accompagne, ce n'était donc pas une situation trop propice à lui rappeler sa disparition. Néanmoins, l'heure de rentrer chez elle approchant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Et les tentatives de Sonoko pour la distraire n'y pouvaient plus grand chose.

Elles s'apprêtaient à sortir de la zone commerciale lorsque le téléphone de Ran sonna, interrompant net Sonoko dans un monologue visant toujours à essayer de détendre son amie. L'héritière fit la moue, vexée.

-Dis donc, il doit avoir faim ton père pour t'appeler si tôt ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il n'est pas si tard.

-C'est peut-être pour me demander de faire quelques courses, suggéra Ran en regardant rapidement le numéro appelant avant de répondre.

Elle se figea en voyant le nom affiché et s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher. Son amie continua sur quelques pas avant de le remarquer, et la fixa avec étonnement.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ran?

-C'est... C'est Conan... Bredouilla-t-elle en montrant l'écran de son téléphone à Sonoko.

Cette dernière le fixa avec surprise, puis fit remarquer :

-Ce n'est pas le professeur qu'il l'avait ? Il ne l'utiliserait pas par mégarde ?

-Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas...

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Décroche ! L'exhorta Sonoko.

Ran sursauta et s'empressa de prendre l'appel avant que le répondeur ne se déclenche.

-A-Allô ?

-Ah... Allô, Ran-neechan ? C'est Conan. Je... Je suis chez le professeur Agasa.

La voix était hésitante, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, mais c'était bien Conan et, du peu qu'elle pouvait deviner rien qu'à sa voix, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

-Conan-kun ?! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Où es-tu ?

-J'étais en ville avec Sonoko, mais j'arrive tout de suite ! Je vais prévenir mon père en route. Ne bouge pas d'accord ?

-D'accord, à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt et fixa Sonoko.

-C'était lui. Je dois aller le voir tout de suite !

Elle allait partir sans plus attendre lorsque son amie la retint par le bras.

-Hé, attends ! C'était vraiment le binoclard au téléphone ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, c'était sa voix.

-Alors relax. Il ne va pas s'envoler s'il est chez le professeur, tu penses bien que lui non plus ne voudra pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. En plus tu lui as dis de l'attendre là bas, donc tout va bien ! Laisse moi appeler un chauffeur, on y sera rapidement comme ça, et toi en attendant, tu n'as qu'à prévenir ton père, d'accord ?

Ran hocha la tête et sortit à nouveau son téléphone pour pianoter le numéro de Kogoro.

Fort heureusement, ce dernier fut plus rapide à décrocher qu'elle tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Grogna-t-il. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de folies là bas. S'il y a besoin que je vienne te chercher, il faudra te débrouiller autrement, je suis occupé !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! L'interrompit Ran. Conan-kun est revenu. Je vais le voir maintenant, je voulais juste de prévenir.

-Hein ?! S'exclama-t-il avec des bruits de chute d'objet en fond. Où est-il ?

-Chez le professeur. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir, puisque tu es si occupé, lâcha-t-elle avec un ton mi goguenard, mi de reproche. Ah, et attends avant de prévenir la police, j'aimerais le voir d'abord.

-Bien sûr que je viens, répliqua Kogoro. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps pour...

-Ok, je te retrouve là bas. Je te laisse, le chauffeur de Sonoko viens d'arriver !

-Eh, att...

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la suite et entra à l'arrière pendant que le chauffeur lui gardait la porte ouverte. L'héritière s'engagea à sa suite en le félicitant :

-Vous avez été vraiment rapide dis donc !

-Par un heureux hasard, j'étais dans les environs pour faire des courses pour votre père, répondit-il. Où voulez-vous aller ?

Ran lui donna l'adresse et Sonoko lui rajouta d'appuyer sur le champignon. La karatéka la modéra en disant qu'il ne fallait pas non plus avoir d'accident, mais Sonoko réfuta ses doutes pendant que le conducteur conduisait à bonne vitesse à travers les rues de Tokyo. Le trajet fut rapide, mais parut très long à Ran, et elle ne tenait presque plus en place lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la bonne rue, en vue de la maison du professeur.

Elle sortit de la voiture avant même qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et se précipita vers le portail sans attendre son ami, cherchant déjà à apercevoir l'enfant à travers les baies vitrées, lorsqu'elle remarqua une silhouette connue...

* * *

Conan raccrocha avec une étrange expression, mi rassurée, mi autre chose, comme s'il anticipait ce qui allait venir et s'en inquiétait un peu.

-Alors ? Elle arrive ? Questionna le professeur.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ? Lui demanda Ai. On dirait presque que tu as peur de te retrouver face à elle !

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, et moi non plus. Ça fait un mois ! Et je dois réagir en tant que Conan. C'est étrange comme situation. Tout à l'heure au téléphone, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire...

-C'est normal, fit la scientifique. Tu es très bon pour prévoir, mais dès qu'il faut improviser, tu as tendance à être nettement moins crédible... J'espère quand même que tu as déjà réfléchit à quoi lui dire, car elle ne va sans doute pas tarder.

Le détective hocha la tête et rangea son téléphone puis mis ses mains dans ses poches.

-Vous aussi, vous devez jouer le jeu, leur rappela-t-il. Faites comme si j'avais tout oublié et que je ne vous avais rien dit sur ce qui m'est arrivé...

-Ce ne sera pas dur vu que c'est effectivement le cas, nota Ai avec un sourire narquois.

-...et évitez de lui parler de mon hypothermie de tout à l'heure, termina-t-il. Ça l'inquiéterait.

-Je ne vois pas comment on pourra lui cacher ça, fit remarquer le professeur.

-En plus, ça sert ton histoire d'amnésie, remarqua la scientifique. De telles conditions peuvent favoriser une perte de mémoire... Même si dans ton cas, je me demande si l'histoire passera. Tu sais que les amnésies traumatiques sur de si longues périodes sont rares, et tu peux difficilement prétendre à un autre type d'amnésie sans inquiéter tes proches, car cela impliquerait que certaines zones de ton cerveau son abîmées. L'autre amnésie à laquelle tu pourrais prétendre est l'amnésie psychogène qui, même si elle me paraît particulièrement bien adaptée dans ton cas puisqu'elle consiste en un refus, conscient ou inconscient, de se remémorer la période traumatique, il pose aussi plusieurs soucis. Normalement, cette amnésie aussi ne concerne pas une période de temps aussi longue, et elle se construit avec le temps. Même si tu voulais faire semblant d'avoir occulté quelque chose s'étant passé il y a un mois, se serait compliqué. La seule autre option pour expliquer un trouble de la mémoire serait des drogues précises, mais ça risque de ne pas la rassurer...

-De toute façon, elle finira par remarquer mes cicatrices, comme vous, soupira Conan. Donc elle va s'inquiéter. Du moment que je n'ai pas à expliquer d'où elles viennent, ça ira.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Demanda le professeur. Ne pas savoir pourrait lui faire mal aussi d'une certaine manière. Comme on a tous souffert à un certain degré de ne pas savoir si tu étais en vie ou non pendant un mois.

-Ça ira, elle verra que je vais bien, ça devrait lui suffire ! Répondit Conan.

-Je ne pense pas, et tu le sais, le contredit Ai.

Elle sentait bien que Conan cherchait à se convaincre lui-même autant qu'à les convaincre eux. Pourtant, il s'entêtait. Que voulait-il cacher à Ran, et qu'il refusait de leur dire ? Quel était cet épisode traumatique qu'il s'échinait à refouler, comme un amnésique psychogène ? Et surtout, elle commençait presque à se demander s'il oserait en parler quand, dans quelques jours, ses parents eux aussi allaient débarquer et lui demander où il était passé. S'il n'avait pas le courage d'en parler à Ran, et s'il ne pouvait en parler au professeur à qui il s'était pourtant confié après s'être frotté à l'Organisation pour la première fois, pourrait-il en parler à ses parents ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, j'ai pas été trop long ce coup-ci, mais faut pas trop s'y habituer non plus, vu que j'essaie de relire quand même, par principe, avant de poster (ce qui me fait pas de mal non plus pour me remémorer un peu tout avant de continuer à écrire la suite aussi x) ).  
> Posté le 20.07.2020


End file.
